The Grass Is Much Greener
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: A collection of As Told By Ginger drabbles based on basically every pairing that you could ask for. Darren/Ginger, Macie/Hoodsey, Carl/Noelle, Courtney/Miranda, Darren/Miranda, Carl/Blake, Courtney/Ginger, Dodie/Macie, Carl/Hoodsey, and Miranda/Ginger. More info inside.
1. As an introduction

Hi there. :) I've posted a few other stories to this category, but this one is going to be multi-chaptered. It's going to be a collection of drabbles concerning how characters in the series feel towards one another. Basically, drabbles explaining how each 'ship' feels about the one they're being shipped with.

*NOTE: I already have one for Hoodsey's feelings on Macie (It's called 'He Liked Frogs, Too'), but I'm going to do another on Macie's feelings for Hoodsey after they've all grown up.

Here will be the pairings I will have drabbles about (The ones **bolded** are the ones I have finished)

**Macie/Hoodsey **_(Perfect)_

Macie/Dodie

Courtney/Ginger

**Courtney/Miranda **_(Popularity)_

**Miranda/Ginger** _(Thin Line)_

Miranda/Darren

**Carl/Noelle** _(Disappear)_

**Carl/Blake **_(Cunning)_

**Carl/Hoodsey **_(Persuasion)_

Ginger/Darren

Also, I won't be doing any for Dodie/Chet. As canon as they are, they aren't really...appealing to write about. Does that make sense? Chet is boring and Dodie is probably going to grow up and become just like her mother (Except a little easier to be around since she had Ginger as an influence). Another thing is the whole Darren/Ginger pairing. They're going to be the very LAST drabble considering I don't like that pairing too much. I don't really ship it, cannon or not. I honestly don't think they should've ended up together. He had his chance and he cheated on her. But, to be honest, I did ship them for a little while. So I guess it won't hurt me to give into the most popular, common pairing of the ATBG fandom.

Do you guys even have a fandom? No one really posts anymore and I only just joined. Oh well, even if it's the tiniest fandom ever, I'm glad to be apart of it, regardless of how late I got here. X)

By the way, I will do all the pairings listed above. But, if you really want me to do any others or even have a prompt you would like me to do, I would be happy to heard your request. Also, the drabbles aren't going to be done in that order, all with the exception of the Ginger/Darren drabble which will be the _last_. Plus, since they're drabbles, they _will_ be short.

Hopefully I'm not speaking to myself and only one or two others.

Thanks for your time. :)

*Another note: My first ATBG fic, the one between Courtney and Ginger about the diary, was going to be a drabble at first, but I wanted to make it longer. So, yeah. I don't know if I'll write another drabble for Courtney, though I probably will.


	2. Thin Line

**MirandaxGinger drabble. Also contains a little Courtney because if you wanna get to the core of Miranda, you have to get past that important piece of the puzzle. :) Contains slash, obviously. First drabble out of...however many I have to do! Hope you enjoy~**

**By the way, did I ever mention how much i LOVE drabbles? :3  
**

* * *

Miranda _hated_ Ginger Foutley.

To Miranda, that seemed like an understatement. Ginger was constantly growing more and more popular, faster than _she_ ever had. Come to think of it, was Miranda even popular? The only reason she even had a name at the school was because of Courtney. Courtney, something she was losing more, every second of the day.

Because of that _stupid _Ginger Foutley.

Sure, she loved Courtney. She cared for the girls' well being and wished the best for her. But Courtney was only a walking social class; Miss Popularity herself. Ever since she met Courtney, she somehow managed to worm herself into become the girls' best friend (Her 'right hand', as Courtney would say). Being best friends with Courtney only meant one thing:

Instead of 'Popularityville' having a population of one...it was a population of _two_.

Yes, being friends with Courtney had its perks. But, at the end of the day, Courtney was nothing but an object of popularity. She was nothing that someone else couldn't replace. However, at the moment, she was Miranda's _best friend_; someone who allowed Miranda that lime light. While she was an object that could be replaced, no one had replaced her just yet (though, Hope proved Miranda's point quite nicely), so she was valuable enough that Miranda couldn't let go. So it was only natural that she stand her ground to that Foutley girl who just _wouldn't go away._

If Miranda were completely honest with herself, she would realize that 'popularity' didn't even matter to her. She didn't have a steady reason to do all of these things to Ginger Foutley, or at least, none that she could think of. She was just a mean spirited person who enjoyed making a certain person's life a_ living Hell_. Maybe Courtney wasn't the reason; maybe she just enjoyed seeing Ginger's pain.

Well, that wasn't right, either. It wasn't that she liked seeing Ginger's pain; no, that wasn't it at all. She doesn't enjoy it like she says she does. In fact, every time Ginger looks at her, she stares at her with a torn look. It seems like she can't decided whether to be_ afraid_ of Miranda or just shoot her a nasty look. But when Ginger looked at Miranda with that expression (Which was every time), Miranda felt something inside of her break. She didn't know what it was, and to be perfectly honest,_ she couldn't care in the least._

...well, maybe she cared a little. But only a teeny tiny bit, and nothing more than that. Her heart hadn't _completely_ iced over, ya know.

But if she went _even deeper_, something Miranda hated doing (Just as much as she hated Ginger Foutley), she could only think of one reason she hated her so much:

It had to be Ginger's relationship with her mother. Even Ginger's lousy relationship with her dad made her jealous. At least her dad didn't run a military camp, _that_ was for sure.

Why could Ginger have those things, a_ family_, but Miranda couldn't? It wasn't fair, none of it. Miranda's mom had died when she was younger. They were in a car accident, Miranda almost joining her mother in death. After the accident, her father cracked down on rules and became incredibly cold. All pictures and belongings of her mother's were removed from the house immediately. There was no time for mourning and she and her dad fell apart. He put work in front of her, spending virtually no time with Miranda.

It was only a matter of time before Miranda grew cold and hateful like her father. If her mother were still alive, she would shake her head at Miranda's mean spiritedness and teach her to be kind. Her mom was the peace keeper of the family, the one you turned to when you needed something as complicated as advice or something as simple as a _hug_.

If her mother were still alive, Miranda probably wouldn't be friends with Courtney. In fact, she would probably be friends with Ginger and Darren and those other two. And she would be happy with something as simple as that.

If her mother was still alive, Miranda would know the difference between '_love_' and '_hate_'.

And how there's only a thin line between them, even when it regards Ginger Foutley.


	3. Perfect

**Oh. This is my third Macie/Hoodsey. I never meant to get this attached to the pairing, but _I just can't help it._ It seems like I'm the only one. I haven't seen a Macie/Hoodsey fic on here. But, then again, there aren't many fic about As Told By Ginger on here anyways, though I do appreciate what I have to read. :) Thank you guys for uploading all 114 stories on here~ It keeps me entertained.**

**This is called 'Perfect' because, well, you're just going to have to read to find out. But, let me just warn you now, this is all over the place at first. I sort of get into a 'fic' type thing towards the end, even though it's supposed to be a drabble.  
**

**And if you wanna know what Carl's ring is for, you're just going to have to wait for one of his drabbles. ;D Let me just tell you, his drabble is going to cross over into this one.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Macie Lightfoot was always stuck on her 'mystery man'. If she went on dates, she would compare her dates to him.

None of them ever lived up to her expectations. None of them could replace the way he made her feel.

It was only fate that she decided to give it a go with Hoodsey Bishop. And it was only fate that months into dating, he admitted that he was, in fact, her mystery man. Granted, Macie hadn't expected Hoodsey Bishop, the boy she had overlooked when she was younger, to be Earl Forkenshtock. She didn't see anything wrong with him, but she was unsure how to take in the information. Should she be elated? Overjoyed? Or should she feel deceived and upset that he kept this from her for so long?

But the only thing she could do was smile and bring up frogs.

They always knew how to make one another laugh. Macie's sarcastic snaps meshed with Hoodsey's almost identical sense of humor was perfect. Sometimes she would catch Hoodsey just staring at her, a smitten smile stretched across his face. That's when she would remember that she didn't deserve Hoodsey.

He would do things for her, as often as she would allow. Taking her out for dinner, getting her nasal medication for her, giving her little gifts, and even pretending like he enjoyed it when he hung out with her when Ginger and Dodie were around. They didn't mind either; Hoodsey was a nice addition when it came to the group.

Macie had never really grown out of her childish ways. Sometimes she would laugh at a crude joke or pull mediocre pranks, but Hoodsey was always right there, laughing with her. They mostly played pranks on Ginger, or even each other, but once, they had pulled one on Carl. He saw it coming, sure, but at the last second, he decided to play along. Macie and Hoodsey watched from the edge of the doorway, trying to contain their laughter. They weren't doing a good job. Carl turned the other way, smirking. He was glad his best friend could find someone to love.

Ah, yes. Love.

Hoodsey most definitely loved Macie. He loved her with his entire being. She enjoyed romance novels, she liked frogs, she could play a nice prank, she was _perfect_. Though a little squeamish, she allowed him to be gross sometimes. When they were both around Carl and she was notified that something gross was going to happen, she politely excused herself from the room. It didn't bother her; it was just apart of what made up Hoodsey.

Macie loved Hoodsey. Sure, she might not be able to admit it, but deep down, she really _did_ love him. Though she felt like he deserved better, a dark though that held her back from loving him completely. Hoodsey was perfect; he was caring, sweet, nice, funny, and actually _enjoyed_ spending time with her. He even condoned her childish ways and didn't mind her allergies and nasal problems. She didn't think she could offer him anything of importance. One day he would realize that and probably move on. It hurt Macie to think that way, but it kept her from being disappointed when that time would come.

But she didn't expect it when he proposed. She was wondering why he was fidgeting and acting all shy at dinner; she had thought he was going to break up with her or something. Instead, he got on his knee and pulled out a velvet box which contained the most beautiful, yet simple, ring she had ever laid her eyes on. She could barely contain her excitement when she screamed her answer. Though, she knew they would have to talk somethings over later.

When Hoodsey found out that she constantly put herself down, telling herself that she wasn't good enough, his heart broke. If he had known that was how she felt the whole time, he would've already done something to ease her doubts. It hurt when she asked in an especially soft voice 'Are you..._sure_?'. If he wasn't sure, he wouldn't have had Carl accompany him to the jewelers and watch the poor owner get harassed about 'low-quality jewels'. Turns out, Carl also wanted to buy a ring. He wouldn't tell Hoodsey the reason why, but something in his face told Hoodsey that he would find out soon enough.

So he told Macie all of the things he found perfect about her. He told her that he loved her and the reason behind those words. He told her that he thought their kids would be really cute and they would make the sweetest old couple. He told her everything; every thought that had entered his head. She caved and ended up telling him how she felt as well. She told him that she thought the same thing about them being a sweet old couple, but that she disagreed about the children. She thought their children would be _beautiful, _nothing less than that. She also told him she loved him, not for the first time, but the first time without any doubt that he would ever replace her.

No one could replace his Macie, just like no one could replace her mystery man.

* * *

**GOSH THIS IS CHEESY. Just like I like it~**


	4. Cunning

**This wasn't as long as the others, I'm sorry! But I'm actually going to be writing a full out fic about them soon enough, so I could only write so much without giving up my next plot. ;D **

**This is Blake/Carl, by the way. Obviously it's slash, so here's your warning. :)  
**

* * *

Blake always knew he had a crush on Carl Foutley.

The first day he laid his eyes on the boy, he was left swooning. Carl was his first crush, but you wouldn't see Blake admitting that to anyone. His mother would have a coronary, not to mention all of the teasing he would get from his classmates.

And if _Carl_ found out...

Blake shuddered at that thought. Carl might not hate him for it, but he would most definitely use it against him. Yes, it would be for the best if he kept it to himself.

But Carl was wonderful. He was weird, clever, and had manners (he only used them when he had to). Not to mention, he had the cunning that any Gripling could identify in a person. Either you had it, or you didn't. Carl Foutley _had it. _Blake had planned to be friends at first, hoping to be the boy's sidekick or whatnot, but he found out quickly that Hoodsey Bishop held that position. Something in that plan backfired and, suddenly, Carl hated his guts. Carl viewed him as an enemy, though Blake couldn't even begin to know why.

Every time he saw Carl in need of assistance, he quickly offered up. Though the boy rarely _took_ the assistance, at least Blake had made an attempt. Or, at least, that's what Winston called his efforts. _Attempts_.

'Attempts at what?' Blake would cry to Winston on several occasions. Winston would only glance at him with understanding and give a half smile, shaking his head. It drove Blake crazy. The idea that someone knew his deepest, darkest secret...

But at least it was Winston. At least it wasn't Carl.

But, one day, something in Carl changed. Blake could tell almost instantly. Carl wouldn't even look him in the eye. Hoodsey would only give Carl a smirk, nodding his head slowly. Whenever Blake saw Hoodsey doing those actions, it quickly brought Winston to mind. _Hoodsey acted exactly like Winston. _It was mind boggling, thinking of what the purple hooded idiot put into Carl's head. Usually Carl didn't let those things get to him, but Blake knew that Hoodsey had a way of keeping the conversations going until something stuck in Carl's brain.

Whatever it was, Blake couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * *

**Just like I can't wait to write that new fan fic. :D**


	5. Persuasion

**My Hoodsey/Carl story, though it's hardly even that at all. It's more of a 'best friend' sort of pairing. At least, in my eyes it is. And, darn it. It's STILL longer than my Blake/Carl, which I need to re-write because I was half asleep... :,D**

**Slash. Here's your warning. Don't like, don't read. Etc. :D  
**

* * *

Hoodsey was and always would be Carl's best friend.

When he first met Hoodsey, even as young as he was, he thought Hoodsey would never really live up to whatever expectation he needed in a friend. He needed someone who wouldn't mind something a little filthy and gross. He needed someone who wouldn't leave him for anyone else. When he was younger, he did not see those things in Hoodsey Bishop. '_Robert Joseph_ Bishop', his mother would correct. Carl would only roll his eyes and_ try_ to find _anything_ redeeming in this nerdy boy.

Hoodsey always seemed to give into his mother. '_Go bathe, Robert Joesph_!'. He would excuse himself and take a bath. _'Put that thing down_! It stinks like skunk!'. He would drop it immediately. 'Take out the trash and _do not let Carl Foutley rummage in it_!'. He would eye Carl, making sure the boy didn't _dare_ mess in the unwanted treasures.

Carl was so close to moving on. He needed a man in crime; a rule breaker. Not someone who listened to his parents. But, that's when it hit him:

Hoodsey only did what his mom said because he was afraid of her. To be honest, Carl wasn't exactly _scared_ of Joann, but he definitely preferred steering clear of her when he could.

So, he started teaching Hoodsey how to be a_ man_. Or, at least, how to _pretend_ like you're doing what you're told, but you're really doing the _opposite_. For example, when they're trying to break world records or grow a bodily 'imperfection', all Hoodsey had to do was turn on the bath water and use his hands to splash around the water, like he was playing around. Instead of putting the disgusting, probably rotting or molding, thing down, just stick it in his pocket and get as far away from his mom as he could. If she demanded he put it down, put it down, but wait until she turns away to stick it back into your pocket. The trash scenario was the easiest to get around, however. All Hoodsey had to do was make sure his mom wasn't watching and take the trash bag out of the can and give it to Carl. Carl could dispose of it himself.

It was simple, Carl reassured him, and suddenly, Hoodsey had quickly become his best friend. Hoodsey's mom hated their friendship, but neither of the boys really cared too much anymore.

After a while, Hoodsey started standing up to Carl, not only his mom. If he didn't want to play along with one of Carl's schemes, he stood his ground and refused. It was only on special occasions when he refused, and sometimes he gave in, but at least he was _trying_ to make his own decisions. Carl admired him for that reason. Not to mention, regardless of being gross, Hoodsey had a sense of cleanliness to him. He also had manners, something Carl only used when he needed to. The last thing about Hoodsey was his was of _persuasion_. Even if Carl knew Hoodsey was wrong from the _bottom of his heart_...Hoodsey always ended up being right anyways. Though, to be perfectly clear, Carl still wasn't sure about Santa. It was Santa that made his Christmas wish come true, but it's not the same if your dad, who happens to be the main person concerning your Christmas wish, is the Santa you tell the the said Christmas wish to. That didn't count, right?

Carl would be lying if he said that he didn't have the teeniest, tiniest crush on Hoodsey. It came with the job of being friends. The way Carl saw it, the closer you get to a person, the more likely you are to have a crush on them. In his perspective, everyone had a crush on their friends. Even if it was as microscopic as the one he held on Hoodsey.

But Hoodsey had a different approach on it. He though Carl had a crush on Blake. Carl didn't understand his best friend's logic concerning that matter, and he tried to brush Hoodsey off as often as he could, but the boy in purple didn't give up. Like Carl said, Hoodsey was a master at persuasion.

And it was just a little _persuasion_ that made Carl realize Hoodsey was onto something.


	6. Popularity

**Ugh. It's four in the morning and I REALLY need to get to bed. :/ I'll have to re-read and look over this later. **

**Anyways, this is the Courtney/Miranda. It's on Miranda's feelings for Courtney. I feel like it's easier to write for Miranda, in this pairing. The way I see it is this: Miranda likes Courtney who likes Ginger who likes Darren/whoever I choose to put with her. ;D  
**

**Femslash. Here's a warning. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!  
**

* * *

If you asked Miranda how she felt about Courtney, she would reply with the obvious 'We're _best friends_, duh,'. Anyone could see that the two were best friends, even from a mile away. They were always together. Miranda was always at Courtney's house or Courtney sometimes accompanied the girl to her Clarinet practices, and if Courtney was in the bathroom, you were bound to see Miranda in there as well. They were just your typical, normal best friends. That would be Miranda's reply.

But there were those people who always over looked and over analyzed things that questioned that so called 'friendship'. Why did Miranda try so hard to stay friends with Courtney? Easy. Popularity. Why did Miranda try so hard to push Ginger out of Courtney's life? Easy. Popularity.

In Miranda's eyes, popularity was the answer to all of those questions. Without Courtney Gripling, she wouldn't be popular. And if Ginger Foutley wasn't around, she wouldn't have to worry about that popularity being threatened. It was simple to answer those questions. Actually, it was just as easy to _lie_ about it than to except the truth.

Miranda Killgallen really _did_ value her friendship with Courtney. She didn't have to lie about that. But, it was the mere fact that she valued it a little too much. Scratch that. She didn't_ value_ their friendship, and she didn't _love_ it either. It wasn't the _friendship_ she was in love with; It was Courtney.

But, of course, she didn't want anyone finding that out. No; that would ruin her social status and, most likely, turn Courtney against her. Miranda learned to value the close friendship they did have and learned how to lie about her problems. Not that she didn't have evidence to hold her 'popularity' excuse in place; she had plenty! All it took was that risky move when she ditched Courtney for Hope. It wasn't like Miranda _wanted_ to leave Courtney, but she didn't want it to look like she valued their friendship _too_ much. It hurt to see Courtney have to use one of _Ginger's lackeys_ to pretend she still had friends. Miranda would've done anything to be in Dodie's place, but she had secrets to keep and lies to live.

Miranda could care less about popularity, but what she _did_ care about was the idea of everyone rebelling against her and hating her for how she felt. If that were ever to happen, Miranda wouldn't be able to take it.

But she also wouldn't be able to stand loosing Courtney's friendship, either.

And that's where Ginger Foutley came into play.

It was as simple as the sun rising every morning:

Miranda was jealous of Ginger.

It seemed like, the farther and farther they got into junior high, Courtney's interest for Ginger grew larger. Soon, it was hard to pull Courtney's attention away from the red headed girl. It was like some magnetic force pulled Courtney to Ginger. A magnetic force Miranda was still trying to obtain.

At first, Miranda was confused by Courtney's behavior towards the unpopular girl. Miranda blew it off as an experiment; Courtney just wanted to know how it felt to be 'poor'. That calmed Miranda down, at first. She though that after Courtney got a look at how people in lower classes lived their lives, she'd come running back, telling stories about how _horrible_ it was.

But that wasn't the case at all.

Courtney seemed to _fit_ into the lower class; not cry and complain about how horrible it was. After living Ginger's life, Courtney seemed to want more. She and Ginger became friends and, all of a sudden, everything was Ginger. 'The earmuffs look better on _Ginger_, Miranda.' 'Sorry, I'm going to the mall with _Ginger_.' 'Wow, _Ginger's_ outfit sure does look nice today! I'd even call it fashionable.' Ginger _this_, Ginger _that_. Ginger, Ginger,_** Ginger.**_

It didn't take much for Miranda to realize what had happened.

Courtney had a crush on Ginger. Unlike Miranda, Courtney just wasn't good at hiding it.

Courtney seemed to advertise her crush. She even went as far as telling everyone how she knew Ginger's_ shoe _size. Why didn't it bother Courtney? Maybe Courtney just hadn't recognized her feelings. Or, maybe this was Courtney's way of being _discreet_.

Maybe if Ginger wasn't in the picture at all, Courtney would forget about her. Miranda wasn't the type to kill for these types of things, but she did have connections to Mipsy who had connections to her cousin who went to school at Avalanche Falls who could get Ginger in. It was a perfect plan! If Miranda pried Ginger away, who would Courtney have to turn to as a companion? Miranda, of _course_! It seemed full proof.

No one saw it coming when Courtney turned to Macie and Dodie. All Miranda wanted to do was slam her head against the wall repeatedly. Why hadn't she seen it _coming?_

In the end, her plan backfired. She hadn't taken Courtney to be as smart as she really was, so it was only natural that the blonde princess found out and stopped it. Miranda thought that it was over. Their friendship, that is. Courtney had answered her call, only to say,

"Your best friend has moved on, so why can't you?"

Miranda felt like crumbling to her knees and sobbing. She always thought she had all the excuses for her feelings; always thought that she kept everything well hidden and locked away. In the end, her jealousy spoke in _volumes_.

But, once again, those who over looked and over analyzed would all agree:

Miranda's popularity had nothing to do with her feelings towards Courtney Gripling.


	7. Disappear

**Noelle/Carl**

**I ship these two, honest, I do! It's just that I ship Blake/Carl so much more that it's hard to write this. :/ I think, in the end, Carl just wanted to be friends. Or, at least, that's what I _like_ to think. Meh. I hope you like it anyways. This one isn't so good. :( I just really wanna go to bed, I guess. X)  
**

* * *

When he tried to make her disappear, there were two things he hadn't thought about.

Her family. Wouldn't they notice? Certainly they would, if she meant anything to them. Chances are, if her parents started searching for her, Hoodsey would make him fess up. Hoodsey was always a sucker for doing the right thing. Well, at least, most of the time. But, maybe that would solve everything. If he told her parents, they would be able to pay for the reversal potion, right?

_Her_ in general. He only realized too late that she was his female equal. They were exactly the same...well, almost. Other from her powers and extra added weirdness, they pretty much evened out. Why did he choose someone who was barely seen in the first place? He should have chosen Higsby, like Hoodsey suggested. The quiet ones are always the weirdos!

It was a miracle when Mrs. Gordon told him that she had merely transferred schools.

He was grateful that he was given a chance to get to know her. Noelle was everything he could ever wish for. He hadn't been looking for a girlfriend, but as soon as he found her, he felt like their connection together was much _more_. Maybe he didn't love her, but he could admit to a crush, for certain. She had a crush on him two, thus beginning their relationship. His mother liked Noelle and Ginger wasn't around as often to really _meet_ her, but Ginger did say something about liking her name. So that must've meant Ginger liked her a little.

But Noelle kissed Hoodsey. Carl knew that she didn't mean any harm by it, and Hoodsey _sure_ didn't ask for it, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. That was his girlfriend, and_ they_ hadn't even kissed yet. Was that Noelle's first kiss? Carl would've rather he been her first kiss. He decided to leave before he started arguing. It was for the best.

But, in the end, he got beck together with Noelle. After his two best friends chased him down in the freezing snow and nearly lost their lives when the ice beneath their feet cracked, Noelle apologized. She admitted the kiss was only an act of feeling neglected; she was trying to get his attention by making him jealous.

And she kissed him.

It was in that moment that Carl didn't really feel anything for the girl anymore. It wasn't that the kiss wasn't any good; no, that kiss was spectacular! Carl just didn't feel like his was interested in the type of drama having a girlfriend brought on. This must be how Ginger felt all the time, and suddenly, Carl felt bad for her. Ah, speak of the Devil. Ginger happened to be speeding by on a snow mobile, seeing them at the last moment and turning the mobile around to offer them a ride to the train station.

But Carl decided not to tell Noelle. It was a good thing she couldn't read minds and he was good at lying. If it were any other case, she would pick up on it. Carl knew that relationships didn't last forever, so maybe her feelings would slowly diminish as well and they could just be friends.

Maybe he could somehow make these feelings disappear like he had done to Noelle.

That would be a miracle.


End file.
